Forever Young
by dontcomecryingtome
Summary: Kurt never went to spy on Dalton. So Kurt and Blaine never became friends or dated. Kurt heads of to College in the big Apple where he meets Blaine Anderson. Why does Kurt feel so drawn to this curly haired man? and will things work out for them?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my second time attempting to write Fanfiction So I would love to hear your thoughts and comments =) Let me know if you would like this to be continued or not. Just a FYI for this fanfic Kurt never went to spy on Dalton. So they never became friends or dated.  
Things still happened with the bullying.  
I understand some of these Characters didn't graduate...but I started writing this before I knew who was or wasn't graduating. The fanfic is a T for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Or Santana, Finn, Kurt, Burt, Blaine, Or any of The other Character's from Glee. _

Red hats could be seen being thrown up in the air by the newly graduated class of 2012 from William McKinley High School. Kurt Hummel couldn't believe it, he was finally done with Ohio and on his way to the big apple. As Kurt made his way through the crowd of students and parents, he couldn't help but think how much he was going to miss his family, but he knew there was Nothing in Lima, Ohio for him. He couldn't help but feel a little sad, Everyone Was going their own way, Mercedes, Sam and Puck were heading to LA, Finn and Rachel were going to Chicago, Quinn had Harvard, Mike was staying in Ohio And Him, Santana and Brittany were off to New York. His dad, Burt Hummel waved him over and pulled him into a big hug. "I'm so proud of you Kurt! You did it!" "Thanks Dad." "Ready to head home kid?" Asked Burt. Kurt looked around at all his friends and nodded, "Sure Dad, Let's go"

* * *

Kurt was busy packing his clothes into his suitcases later that night, so he didn't notice Finn standing in his door. "Whatcha doing Kurt?" Asked Finn. At the sound of Finn's voice, It startled Kurt, "Finn! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Replied Kurt "Sorry Dude, I didn't mean to." "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me dude!" "Sorry Dude" Kurt just sighed and turned back to his suitcase and continued to fold them. "So..This is it, I won't see you for a while." "Yea, But it's not goodbye Finn. We will both be back for holidays" " I know dude..But it's going to be weird not living down the hall you know?"  
"I get it Finn...And Stop calling me dude!." Finn just rolled his eyes and left Kurt to finish Packing. Kurt felt his heartbreaking leaving everything he knew for all 18 years of his life, But he knew deep down he wouldn't last if he stayed in Ohio.

* * *

Two Weeks Later, Kurt was just finish putting all his suitcases and boxes into His Navigator. Kurt walked back up the drive to where his father, Carole and Finn were all standing, Kurt ran up and hugged his Dad. "Drive safe alright? And call me when you get there!" "Okay Dad, I'll miss you." Kurt gave Everyone A final hug and hopped into his navigator to start the drive to New York.  
Kurt would be sharing a two bedroom apartment with Brittany and Santana. The two girls were already there unpacking their own items. Santana and Brittany would be attending NYU alongside with Kurt. Kurt plugged in his I-pod and turned on his "New Directions" Playlist, which contained all the songs they ever sang, This first song to play was Jump. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at The memory. Kurt focused on his drive to New York. He was ready for his life to finally began.

* * *

Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. As he pulled into a parking space, He noticed three guys unloading boxes from the moving van that was a couple parking spaces away. Kurt got out of his car and started walking to the stairs leading to his new home. When he heard a crash, He turned around to see a box that was once filled with Plates to be broken all over the sidewalk, His eyes moved to see the guy that must have been the one holding the Box, He was olive-skinned with curly brown hair, Kurt couldn't help but think How attractive this guy was ( He's probably straight ) Thought Kurt. Kurt decided to walk up to the attractive guy. "Do you need any help?" Asked Kurt The guy looked up and Kurt just about melted at the sight of the guy's Warm Hazel eyes. "Um, Yea. That'd be great! Um..Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine Anderson" "Kurt Hummel" Blaine Reached out his hand for a handshake and gave Kurt a Grin That left him speechless "Nice to meet you!" Blaine then let go of Kurt's hand And knelt to the ground to start picking up the pieces of the broken glass that Were big enough to be picked up, Kurt knelt down beside him and help, Kurt was The first one to break the silence, "I just moved here, And by the moving truck And boxes I'm guessing you did too?" Blaine chuckled and turned to look at Kurt "Yea, I just moved here from Westerville, Ohio. How about yourself?" Kurt just stared at the boy for a moment before replying "Your from Ohio to?  
I'm from Lima...Small World I guess." They finished picking up the pieces of glass in silence. When they finished Kurt was the first to stand up. "Well, It Was great meeting you Blaine. I guess I'll see you around?" Blaine grinned up at Kurt from where he was still sitting. "You sure will." Blaine winked at Kurt Before getting up of the ground and walked back to the moving truck. Kurt stood there in shock before turned around and heading up the stairs.  
All the while thoughts were running threw his head _Was he Flirting with me? ..No He couldn't be flirting..._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So, I decided to write a second Chapter.I had a little trouble figuring out where i would like to go with this story, and how to write it out as best as possible...I would love to hear ya'll's thoughts so i know if this story is worth continuing or not. Also i did change things from how they were on the show..But this is a Fanfic...so i can change whatever i like Just a FYI for this fanfic Kurt never went to spy on Dalton. So they never became friends or dated.  
Things still happened with the bullying.  
I understand some of these Characters didn't graduate...but I started writing this before I knew who was or wasn't graduating. The fanfic is a T for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Or Santana, Finn, Kurt, Burt, Blaine, Or any of The other Character's from Glee.

* * *

Kurt reached his new apartment's door, He took a deep breathe before knocking on the door since he did not have a key yet. He heard Brittany yell "Yay! Santana, My dolphin is here!" He couldn't help but giggle. The door opened to show Brittany, who was holding Mr. ( Find out Cat's name ). She moved aside so Kurt could step in. "Hey Brittany." Said Kurt. Brittany replied by throwing her arms around him in a hug. "Hey Santana" Said Kurt as Santana walked into the living room from the bedroom her and Brittany would be sharing. "Hi Kurt, Is all your stuff still in your car?" Asked Santana, Kurt nodded. "Yea, I decided to come up here and let you guys know i was here, and to see if you guys could help me move everything inside.". Santana and Brittany agreed and all three started Heading downstairs towards Kurt's Car. Kurt Noticed that the guys and Blaine were no longer outside and seemed to have finished unpacking the moving truck.  
They all worked in silence as they moved all of Kurt's boxes and suitcases into his new bedroom.

* * *

Kurt looked around his new room filled with boxes and suitcases, He sighed at the thought of how long if was going to take him to unpack all of them. Kurt heard Santana call for him, so he got up from where he was sitting on the floor and walked into the living room where he found Brittany and Santana sitting on the couch watching "Modern Family". "Hey Kurt, We were thinking of going to get some dinner, you want to come with?" Asked Santana. Kurt Nodded and went back to his room to grab his phone and wallet. The three decided that they would take Kurt's car, And head to a nearby Italian resturant. When they sat down and start looking at the menu when Kurt noticed that two table's away sat Blaine and the three guys that were unpacking the moving truck. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt, Blaine waved and gave Kurt one of those breathe taking smiles, Blaine said something to what Kurt assumed were his friends and got up and started walking towards his table. "Hey Kurt!" Said Blaine. "Hi Blaine, I saw you finished packing" "Yea, I have to go get new plates though." Kurt giggled before noticing Santana giving him a weird look. Kurt turned back to "Oh Blaine, This is my Roommate's Santana and Brittany" Blaine held out his hand to Santana before saying "Nice to meet you! I just moved into your guys apartment complex. Me and my buddies over there are going to NYU. How about you guy?"  
"That's where We are all going too!...So Blaine..Are you gay?" Kurt looked over at Santana with his mouth open and a confused looked. Blaine looked a little taken back before replying. "Um Yea, And proud...Why?" Santana just smirked before saying "So is Kurt...Well if you excuse Me and Brittany we are going to the restroom."  
Kurt glared at the girls as they got up and walked away. Kurt noticed Blaine staring at him. "I appologize for her." Said Kurt. Blaine just laughed and shook his head.  
"Not a problem, My friends are the same way" They sat in an awkward silence before Blaine decided he better head back to his friends, He waved to Kurt as he walked back to his friends. Five minutes later Santana and Brittany returned to the table. Kurt Just glared at Santana and ignored them for the rest of Dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up early and decided to head out to a nearby starbucks and get some coffee. Kurt was too busy looking down at his phone, he walked right into someone. He looked up to appologize when he noticed it was Blaine. "Woah there!"  
Said Blaine right when Kurt knocked into Blaine, The cup of coffee Blaine had in his hand slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground. "Oh My Gaga! I'm so sorry Blaine!" Said Kurt as he turned started to blush a light red with embarassment. "No harm no foul" Replied Blaine. "Still! I'm sorry! Let me buy you another cup of coffee!" "..Sure. Of Course" Blaine said while smiling at Kurt.  
Kurt and Blaine start walking the block to Starbucks in silence, Blaine turned and looked at Kurt "So Kurt..Tell me about yourself." "What do you want to know?" "Anything." "Well..I'm from Lima, Ohio..I went to Mckennily High School...I'm going to be majoring in Musical Theatre and Fashion at NYU." "Ohio?" Replied Blaine who had stopped walking at that point. Kurt looked at Blaine with a confused expression before replying "Yea..Lima, Ohio...Why?" "I'm from Ohio. Westerville." "Oh Wow! What school?"  
Asked Kurt. "Dalton" "Oh, My Show choir group competed against kids from your school..The Warblers I think" Blaine grinned and replied "You were a Part of New Directions?" Blaine Asked. "Um..Yea..How did you know?"  
"I was the lead singer of the Warblers! We beat you guys at Regionals my Junior Year"  
Blaine said with a Proud grin. "I remember you! Your voice is breathe taking!" Blaine grinned a shy smile before replying with "Thanks..My voice isn't that great.."  
"Don't doubt your voice! It's amazing. trust me" "...Okay..Thanks...What about your voice?" Asked Blaine. "I'm a countertenor"  
"Your a what?" Blaine all but shouted. "Countertenor?" "Wow...The warblers would have killed for your range." They walk in comfortable silence for a minute before Kurt said "I almost went to Dalton." "Why?" Asked Blaine "When bullying got bad. I wanted an escape..But I knew my dad wouldn't be able to afford Dalton." The guys walked the rest of the way in a silence. They ordered their Coffee, Which Blaine insisted on paying for and left to head back to their apartments.  
"I was bullied to" Blaine said after a few minutes of walking. "You were?" "Yea..I transfered to Dalton after i got the shit beat outta me by some jocks"  
"I'm so sorry!" Kurt said with a sad expression in his voice. "It's not your fault"  
Blaine Shruged. They got back to their apartment complex and Blaine smiled at Kurt "It my great talking to you..We have to hang out soon" "Yea..We do" Kurt replied.  
Blaine leaned in and hugged Kurt quickly being smiling and walking down the hall to his apartment. Kurt ran up the flight of stairs to his apartment. Smiling the whole way.


End file.
